1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that includes an electro-optical element, such as liquid crystals, and to an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display for displaying a variety of information is widely used for mobile electronic devices, such as a notebook personal computer, a mobile electronic device and a wristwatch, for example.
FIGS. 11(a), 11(b) and 12 are schematics illustrating a configuration of a related art liquid crystal display. In the related art liquid crystal display 120 shown in FIG. 12, in which a liquid crystal display shown in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b) is enhanced from the viewpoint of the arrangement of a display screen, liquid crystals arranged in a matrix are held by a substrate 121 on which a plurality of electrodes 122 for driving the liquid crystals are formed column-wise and a substrate 123 on which a plurality of electrodes 125 for driving the liquid crystals are formed row-wise.
The electrodes 122 formed column-wise are connected to a driving element 130 that supplies both the electrodes 122 and 125 with signals for driving the liquid crystals via a plurality of routing wirings 131, and also the electrodes 125 formed row-wise are connected thereto via a plurality of routing wirings 128.
However, since the routing wirings 128 are required to deposit in the picture-frame areas 126 and 127 that are small due to ensuring of a large display area, the line width of each routing wiring 128 is necessitated to be minute. This increases the resistance value of the routing wiring 128, which makes it difficult to accurately drive the crystal liquids that sensitively react to a voltage difference.